Talk:One Piece Film: Gold
Oda will contribute towards the film? Oda did not say that. The source only speculated it. --Klobis (talk) 08:01, September 2, 2015 (UTC) How was that speculation? They said "After contributing to 2009's tenth One Piece movie, Strong World and 2012's twelfth movie, Film Z, series creator is back for the next one." using the next Shonen Jump issue. That sounds like a definite statement, not speculation. 11:37, September 2, 2015 (UTC) The problem is there is no official Japanese statement about Oda's participation. It is very likely, but now it is speculation. --Klobis (talk) 11:43, September 2, 2015 (UTC) No Klobis, the source clearly states https://one-piece.com/movie/film/13 that Oda will partake in it. One-Piece.com is an official source and even Oda has left a message saying "Let's make a movie!". While it hasn't been specified if he will write the script or simply will supervise it, he will have influence on it. There is no more speculation to be had, let's put it in the article. Grievous67 (talk) 16:28, September 2, 2015 (UTC) The source clearly states. No. There is not the clear statement. Oda has left a message saying "Let's make a movie!". No. All OP movies have connections with Oda. When your logic, you should add "Oda contributed to the film" in every movies. --Klobis (talk) 03:45, September 3, 2015 (UTC) I think when people say Oda is "connected" with a movie, they mean he's producing it. He produced Strong World and Film Z (and even wrote Strong World), so people are speculating that he will produce this one as well. 04:15, September 3, 2015 (UTC) You are right. So I say it is speculation now. --Klobis (talk) 04:19, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Since ST is being stubborn again, let's make it a quick one. This site should not be used as official source because reasons above. Any objections with actual arguments? 20:44, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Which reasons would those be? The other source also backs it up anyway. SeaTerror (talk) 20:50, December 3, 2015 (UTC) So do you have any objections for deleting the other ref, if it's already on the article sourced and everything? 20:57, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Two different sites. There's no reason to delete either. SeaTerror (talk) 21:00, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :All we have so far is that Oda will be the executive producer on the film. So let's say that. Is that not clear enough? : 21:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) The article already states that. SeaTerror (talk) 21:10, December 3, 2015 (UTC) So we leave it at that. I really don't see the problem here. 21:11, December 3, 2015 (UTC) K. Done here. 21:14, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Colon Just wondering, why is there a colon in the title? 14:07, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :For consistency with 'One Piece Film: Strong World' and 'One Piece Film: Z'. The colon is placed there because 'One Piece Film' isn't really apart of the title. And also, on all three of the films logo's, 'One Piece Film' is on a separate line then the actual movie title, indicating they need to separated.--DuelMaster93 (talk) 15:22, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Concept art Just wanted to mention that concept arts of the film's antagonist and his group were shown at the OP website today.-- 10:54, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Cameo SPOILERS!!! In the part where the full synopsis says that "However, as they skid around, Luffy pulls them back toward the track, and they fly through a Gran Tesoro logo. They then land right next to Beef and Times Count", you should write that they are passing next to a scene where Wanze (the noodle guy from the train in episode 26x-27x) is proposing to a woman to marry her. SPOILER END (Sorry if my editing is bad, or I should've posted this elsewhere, an admin can delete it / add the specific info to the synopsis). 18:22, January 16, 2017 (UTC) He's mentioned in the trivia section already. 18:54, January 16, 2017 (UTC) How Usopp defeated Baccarat On the page it says: "Baccarat prepares to finish off Chopper and Brook and flicks her coin at them, but suddenly Usopp flings a giant ball at her. The ball misses, and Baccarat laughs, but Usopp fires a Midori Boshi: Dokuro Bakuhatsu So at her. The shot makes contact and injures Baccarat, leaving her bewildered that her luck ran out. However, Usopp's first shot opens up to reveal a slot machine that Usopp had won the jackpot on, meaning that with more coins, he possesses more luck than her." However, the way Usopp defeated her was that he shot the bag that had the slot machine inside at Baccarat's coin. The coin went inside the machine and because Baccarat had a lot of luck, the coin yielded the jackpot. So getting the jackpot ran out all of Baccarat's luck, enabling Usopp to shoot her without any lucky intervention. Salem-arrak (talk) 08:50, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that must be from someone who watched a bad sub. Or possibly the official version because they're usually not fantastic. I agree that Usopp beat her by using up all her luck. If nobody else replies within a couple of days, I'll make the fix. 12:35, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Luffy moving underwater Doesn't this film present a contradiction? I remember Luffy punching something — gates or some mess — underwater. Aren't Devil Fruit users unable to move AT ALL underwater?—Mina Țepeș 08:02, May 18, 2018 (UTC) They just sink and lose their power Meshack (talk) 17:04, May 18, 2018 (UTC)